Bitter Sweet Ticket (Police AmericaXReader)
by popika5554
Summary: Driving too fast are you now dear reader? Well Officer Jones will have to put a stop to that now wont he. Just how are you planning to get out of this ticket reader?


You were driving down the highway in your new convertible. It was a gorgeous, shiny (f/c), and you managed to talk the salesman down to a good price.

Inevitably your lead foot got the better of you. You sped off just dying to see what your new baby could do! You punched the gas and watched the speedometer rise. 60, 65, 70, 75, 80. It kept rising until it reached 100. You let out a whoop of joy as you weaved in and out of the few cars on the highway with you.

You were having the time of you life! That is, until you saw the red and blue flashing lights in your rear view mirror. 'Shit!' you said. You pulled over to the side of the highway, and reached for your license and registration, just as the cop came to your door.

'Is there a problem officer?' You asked in your cutest voice, thinking that just maybe you could flirt your way out of a ticket.

'Your damn right there's a problem! You bought a new car and didn't bother to tell me!' You turned your head to face the officer only to realize that is was you boyfriend Alfred.

'Oh it's only you Alfie~ 'you said with a smile. 'You don't think you can let me off the hook can you?'

'HA! Sorry babe! But rules are rules and girlfriend or not you gotta pay.'

'Please Alfie~?' You gave him your best puppy dog eyes.

'HA babe! Nice try! But you do know that your looking at the king of puppy dog faces right?!'

This was true. Everything you new about making a puppy dog face came from Alfred. You sighed, and then had an idea. You quickly unbuckled your seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

'Babe whatcha doin?' You leaned back against the car and a playful smirk adorned you lips.

'Tell me officer,' you said. 'Are you sure there is nothing I can do to get you to change your mind about that ticket~' Alfred immediately got your meaning and smirked.

'Well now, is someone attempting to bribe an officer of the law?'

'That depends officer~ will it get me out of this ticket?'

'Well maybe if the writer quit putting all those squiggly think at the ends of your sentences it might.' (Me- *goes in and whacks Alfred in the head* Quit breaking the fourth wall! *turns to you* sorry about that, please continue the story)

Alfred grabbed your waist and turned you around so your back was to him. He then pulls your wrists behind your back and cuffs you.

'Al? What are you-'

'Well im placing you under arrest obviously! Don't you know it's against the law to bribe an officer? Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson~' he said sexily in your ear.

'Huh?' you questioned. Alfred led you to the back of his police car and pushed you inside. You landed with a thud in the backseat. Alfred then climbed in behind you and closed the door.

He leaned over you and roughly began you kiss you.

'Is a certain officer taking the bribe?' you asked as he moved to your neck.

He smirked against you skin.

'Course I aint taking no bribes. A hero doesn't take bribes! I'm just teaching a little law breaker a lesson~' He unbuttoned you shirt, but due to the hand cuffs he could not remove it, so he simply left it on you as he pushed your bra down revealing your breasts to him.

He began to suck on them, gently swirling his tongue around the perk bud. You arched your back and moaned into his touch.

While he was sucking your breast he then proceeded to take off his uniform. In a matter of seconds he was in nothing but is American flag boxers. You decided to have some fun, so you took you knee and gently rubbed it against the large tent in his boxers. 'Looks like someone is a little excited,' you smirked.

Alfred said nothing, and yanked off your jeans. He began teasing you through your now soaked panties. 'Ah~ Alfred,' you moaned. He removed your (f/c) panties and started rubbing your clit. You became a moaning and panting mess as he continued to tease you, he started pumping two fingers in and out of you causing you to arch your back and move your hips with his touch. The knot in your stomach began to tighten, until finally it released causing you to let out a half scream, half moan of Alfred's name, and coating his fingers in your juices.

Alfred smirked and licked his finger clean. 'You better have some energy left, because we haven't even gotten to the main event yet.' He pulled of his boxers and his cock sprang free from its entrapment. 'Now be a good little criminal and suck!'

You sat up and began sucking him. 'Oh god _, your mouth feels so good babe!'

You smirked, and began bobbing your head, his fingers entangling into your hair. You then found a little pulsing vain on the underside of his cock, and began to lick it. You immediately felt him tense up. His head rolled back and he let out a 'Gahhhh.' You kept sucking on that vain until he came in your mouth. 'Good job, now drink it all you little criminal,' Alfred said with a smirk of satisfaction. You did as you were told and drank all of the salty-sweet liquid.

Alfred then flipped out over so your face was pressed against the seat, and you ass was in the air. He undid your cuffs and your hands then went to grip the seat in anticipation. He entered your pussy from behind, and let out a grunt.

He then began moving in and out of you, gradually increasing his speed. 'H-harder Alfred, ah! F-faster!' you moaned. He changed positions so you were now on top of him, and he looked up at you.

'If you want more, then do it yourself.' You complied with this and began riding him with inhuman speed. Soon he grabbed your hips and started moving to meet your thrusts. Both your and his moans filled the car. '_-_ I-im gonna c-come…' he grunted

'M-me too,' you moaned. Soon you both came and screamed each others names. Alfred's warm seed filling your cavern.

You rode out your orgasms with a few more lazy thrusts. You pulled Alfred out of you and curl up against his chest. You were about to dose off when Alfred said something.

'What did you say Alfred?' you asked sleepily

'I said you still gotta pay that ticket ya no."

'Son of a bitch!'


End file.
